The Star Sprite that became happy
by Dreaming Creator
Summary: Starlow stays on Pi'illo Island in order to help the Pi'illos rebuilding their civilization. But there is also that feeling she developes towards a certain Pi'illo...now she tries to achieve what her feelings tell her to do.
1. Goodbye, Friends

**Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY AND EVERY RIGHT BELONG TO NINTENDO.**

 **SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY WERE INSPIRED BY OTHER STORIES, I DO NOT OWN THE WHOLE PLOT, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **I might add a Cover Image later on, I am just afraid of Copyright Issues. Can someone please tell me if it is ok to use a picture of someone I found and give them credit for it? I don´t want to get into trouble.**

* * *

 **If you have not played/completed Mario &Luigi:Dream Team Bros. (as it is known to me, because I live in Germany), I must warn you that this story contains SPOILERS, because this story takes place about two or three weeks after the events in DTB. Finish the game or read about the plot before reading if you are not familiar with the end, as to avoid being spoiled or to be able to fully understand the story. If you have finished the game or are willing to be spoiled, please read ahead.**

 **So now that I got that out of the way, welcome to this story. After playing DTB for the first time, I wanted to forget about it. Not because of the plot, but because the game was insanely hard for me. I simply did not grind enough EXP and was forced to beat most of the bosses in Easy Mode…I am surprised I managed to beat the semi-final boss on normal, but I think I just got lucky (and stayed patient as it took many tries). However, I listened to the M &L Soundtracks, and when I heard „Never Let Up" again, I knew I had to play the game again. I almost forgot everything except most boss attack patterns (I am good with remembering those, I bet I could beat the Partners in Time bosses without taking to much damage, despite not playing for a very long time). Thanks to me being smart and grinding EXP, I was able to only go down once in the entire playthrough (stupid fire effect in the Dream World) and, most importantly, focus on the plot. I LOVE this game now and, back then, was not thinking about anything special.**

 **Until I wondered if there was any fanfiction about Starlow, since I adore her. I searched for that, and what my search machine brought up was „Starlow x Dreambert fanfiction". Curious, I read one. I instantly loved that shipping and was happy to find some more. But, after reading them, something in my brain started. It was a movie of the Dreamstar shipping, inspired by some of the fanfiction I read and things I made up on my own. And then I knew that I had to write it down. I took some time thinking about posting it before I started typing. And now I have decided that I should give it a shot. The first Story I write, and I decide it to be a shipping? Phew, this will be interesting.**

 **Enough of me rambling on and on, time for the story to begin. Enjoy „The Star Sprite that became happy"! This could turn into a short chapter, due to my MASSIVE text up here…**

* * *

Starlow was hovering towards Pi'illo Blimport, where she was going to meet her friends before they would return to Mushroom Kingdom. She was going to stay on Pi'illo Island longer than the other guys. Reaching Pi'illo Blimport, she saw Mario and Luigi, who carried their belongings onto the Zeeppelin. Peach was standing nearby and chatted with them.

Starlow yet again had to smile at the fact that Luigi was the main hero of their last adventure, being able to open Dream Portals and increasing his confidence into himself as well as his courage. Of course, opening the portal on Prince Dreambert started the adventure, but saving the Pi'illos from their nightmare prisons, defeating Antasma for good, as he was the one kidnapping Peach the first time and teaming up with Bowser, and finally restoring peace on the island were worth the trouble.

"How did Bowser even know that Peach had been kidnapped? I bet Kamek had an eye on us…", Starlow thought. "That Magikoopa sure is a dangerous enemy, I don´t get how Mario and Luigi can keep up with his magic. Is he just too dumb to use it properly against them? If that is the case, he could be even more dangerous than Bowser if he figured out how to effectively use his magic…".

"Ah Starlow, there you are!", Peach greeted when she noticed her hovering towards them. "I already started worrying that you had forgotten about our departure, though I did not believe that you would do such a thing." Mario and Luigi quickly waved at her and continued their work.

"I am sorry, but we needed to fix a pillar that was important for the Pi'illo Castles ability not to crush us with its roof", the Star Sprite explained.

She then looked at the pile of suitcases and items that needed to be stored. Focusing, she levitated one suitcase and stashed it onto the blimp. She was glad that Star Sprites were able to perform telekinesis. She could move several objects at once, but the more the total mass a Star Sprite wanted to move was, the more power it had to put into it. If it moved a mass that was too heavy or just reached the limits of one, it would faint and needed hours of resting before being able to just move a sheet of paper. However, the Star Sprite can be backed up by more Star Sprites or someone else carrying the object as well, that way it would need less power to move an object. Star Sprites with a long time of training or those who naturally were stronger than most of them are even able to perform light psychokinesis, being able to move about three humans at once without getting tired.

"You don´t need to help us, Starlow", Peach said after watching her storing the suitcase. "I do appreciate that you want to help us, but I think you should enjoy your vacation here a bit more, since you are already helping the Pi'illos to restore the Temple and the Castle."

"You do know that you cannot stop me from helping whenever I can, right?" Starlow answered with a grin and moved another suitcase **(hang on, they did not have any suitcases when they arrived, right? Well, I guess they simply bought some, as well as a REALLY big load of stuff to fill them with. The suitcases should not be that heavy, since she is able to move four of them with ease; she is a medium ranked Star Sprite if we look at power…on we go!)** . She estimated that she could move two more before she had to pause for about fifteen minutes to regain full power, so she decided to do that.

She did so, and started sweating after she successfully moved them, a sign that the Star Sprite has used about one third of its energy. Starlow knew that she was able to move more things, but she wanted to stay at a certain power level and not let it drop below 60%. That way, she would always be ready for a important or heavy task. She did not faint a single time in her life, always carefully managing her energy, but from what she heard from other Star Sprites, it is a scary experience because one would not even be able to hover while recovering.

Starlow sat down near the pile of items and observed it. She saw Mushrooms, Syrup Jars, Refreshing Herbs, these new Taunt Balls they found on this island, along with Shock Bombs, Boo Biscuits and a small Candy supply. Both brothers stowed up the remaining things, and soon the trio was ready to leave.

They were lined up in front of the blimp, and Starlow felt a bit sad that she would not be able to see them again for quite some time.

"Are you really sure that you want to stay here, Starlow?", Luigi asked, looking sad as well due to the fact that they would leave her behind.

Starlow smiled at his words. Back when they had their first adventure, she always picked on him and teased him, he once simply sat down and turned away, looking not good at all, as he was almost crying. Mario then explained to her that Luigi was the one freeing the Mushroom Kingdom in the past from the Shroobs. She immediately apologized to Luigi, who was his happy-self again after that. Since then, Starlow payed him more respect, still teasing him, but in the funny way, and sometimes Luigi would even fight back, taking her "insults" the funny way as well. But now, Luigi went up into a completely different league, even Bowser payed him some respect since this adventure. But, despite her teasing him the whole time, he liked her and always cared about her, which she thought to be amazing for a person. When she found out, she was able to look at him from a different perspective.

"I am sorry, but I want to, Luigi. Don´t be upset, I will drop by at some point and tease you some more if you really want me around.", she said and giggled, then added: "And by the way, I want to help this civilization returning to the state they lived in.".

"But that is not everything…there is this feeling that keeps me here…",she thought.

"Glad to hear that, that means I can prepare some tactics against you, then.", Luigi answered and smirked.

Mario went to Starlow and gave her a friendly hug. She hugged him back with her feet, since she lacked hands. "Goodbye Starlow, I will miss you.", was the only thing he said, as he never was a man of many words, but he always found a way to put everything that was important into a few short sentences. "I am gonna miss you too, Mario. Take care of everyone, or I am going to team up with Bowser next time.", Starlow joked. He just grinned and returned to the other two.

Luigi did the same thing, asking: "It will be a bit boring without you, and Bowser has to lick his wounds for some time now…what should we do then?" She smiled and hugged him. "You will find something, you always do. See you again at some point, Green ´Sta…, I mean Luigi." She chuckled when he pretended to be upset, and soon they both sincerely laughed. He went back in line and Peach stepped forward.

"Mama mia, I forgot about that part…", Luigi whispered towards Mario. He just sighed and took out a pillow, ready to fall asleep should Starlow and Peach chat for half an hour again. It turns out they did not talk for half an hour. They talked for one hour straight, which of course send the Mario Bros. asleep. After FINALLY saying their "Goodbyes", they woke them up, and soon the blimp started flying. Everyone waved at Starlow, who waved back with her foot until they were to far away to see each other. She then left Pi'illo Blimport, being happy because she knew that she would see them again.

* * *

 **Alright, turns out I was able to write a lot more than I thought I would. However, I don´t know if I am able to keep it up that way, this is the first Story I am writing, and am surprised that I was able to write over 1,000 words just for that scene. I guess amazing things can happen if you put some effort into something.**

 **So, Starlow stays on Pi'illo Island because a feeling keeps her there? What could that be? *Reads notes at the beginning* Oh! Could it be what I am thinking that it is? I will write Chapter 2 at some point, possibly during the weekend, so we will hopefully find out soon.**

 **Stay tuned, and if you want to spend some time on it, review on how I did with Chapter 1 of my first story. Be nice…please…?**

 **Yes, I know that the notes are way too long, but I am nervous and wanted to bring in a bit of backstory about everything that lead to this.**


	2. Figuring things out

**Here is the second Chapter. What awaits us here?**

 **I will give Starlow more time before making an approach towards the Pi'illo she has feelings for. Reasons are that**

 **1) I want to have more time to think about everything and**

 **2) I feel that Starlow herself is not ready to directly head to said Pi'illo.**

 **What will Starlow do then? It is simple: Travel around Pi'illo Island and go shopping in Wakeport of course!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Starlow had planned to return to Pi'illo Castle, but something made her stop when she was in front of the bridge. She felt that something in there was the reason for that _feeling_ that made her stay on Pi'illo Island. She decided to think about it while visiting several locations on the island. Hovering into the direction of Mushrise Park, she thought about what caused that strange feeling.

Starlow was certain that the feeling wasn´t there when she first came here, but arose somewhere after it. Floating through the park, she looked at the flowers and the Zeekeeper fountain that they repaired a few days ago. She went around the park, hoping to figure out the source of what keeps her on the island. Thinking back, she remembered something in her mind assuring her that she wouldn´t want to leave this island anytime soon, which was about the time Bowser appeared. "But what could it be?" she thought. "Maybe a trip to Driftwood Shore might help me to relax and concentrate."

Off she went, and arrived a few minutes later. There she sat down below a palm tree and closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air and listening to the sound of the water. Inside her mind, the shape of something started to form. At first, she couldn´t figure out what she saw, but after some minutes of thinking and concentrating, she knew that she was looking for a person. Starlow was quite confused when she figured out that the reason for her staying here was a person. "Who would that be? And why? I don´t even know what the person looks like in detail, but it isn´t someone from the Mushroom Kingdom, that is for sure." The shape in her head stopped forming, so she got up and decided to pay Dozing Sands a visit.

Starlow liked Dozing Sands, mostly because it always feels like an adventure when you go (or hover) around the dunes. Memories were flooding back, like Mario and Luigi saving Britta from Torkscrew, or her helping them when they had to face the Robo-Drilldigger that the Dreamstone Spirit created, just because they disturbed him while sleeping. She couldn´t believe their story at first, but after Mario, Luigi and Dreambert confirmed that it happened that way, she had no other choice but to believe them. Watching the endless amounts of sand, Starlow managed to clear her mind and start thinking again. Her imagination showed her herself sleeping on the ground with an oddly shaped pillow below her head, looking happy. "Either it must have to do with sleeping or someone who is connected to pillows…this is harder than I thought it´d be."

The imagination disappeared when she remembered something she wanted to do earlier: Pi'illo Castle was running low on some supplies, so Starlow had offered to go to Wakeport in order to get more of them. She passed through Mushrise Park again, where she met two pink Pi'illos, Harry and Mary.

"Hello Starlow, where are you headed?" Mary greeted her.

"Just going to Wakeport, we are almost out of some things at the castle, and I wanted to buy them there. Maybe I could get some things for myself as well." Starlow answered.

"Can we help you carry the things you buy? Maybe you are going to buy more things than you can carry." offered Harry.

"Oh, thank you! That is kind of you." she chirped. The three headed off towards Wakeport, talking about the Pi'illo folk, the weather and stuff like that. Upon arriving, Starlow listed what they needed to buy: "We need nails, two new hammers, carpets, some food, dishes…" They got the hammers and some packs of nails first, then went into the local super market to stock up their food supply, as well as to find some dishes they needed. After buying everything they needed, Starlow figured that she could buy some things for herself. ( **Where does she keep her coins? I mean, we don´t see her carrying a pocket or something like that…** ).

She went into a boutique, because she wanted to buy a new pair of shoes. After looking through the assortment for a while, she saw a pair of red shoes, which she liked. After trying them on and a look into a mirror, she decided to buy them. "Strange, I didn´t like the colour red before…maybe that is a hint as well?" she asked herself. But she put that thought aside. "Peoples opinions can change, and I didn´t need to buy shoes for a long time. I guess I could get a new pillow as well, the one I have at the castle is not comfortable enough."

She grabbed the shoes and floated outside, stashing them into one of the bags the Pi'illos were carrying. They looked a bit exhausted, but picked up the bags and followed her. "Don´t worry, I will carry some as well when we go back to the castle." she assured them. She entered the next shop, looking for a pillow. She looked at a few of them when suddenly, in her mind, a pillow formed into a faceless Pi'illo. She backed up a bit, surprised. "So that was what it meant: Not someone who is connected to pillows, I am looking for a Pi'illo instead. But which one is it? And I still don´t know why…" she thought. Starlow bought the pillow and left the shop. She put the pillow into a bag and said: "I think that would be everything. Let us return to the castle."

With that, she picked up one bag with each foot and waited for the Pi'illos to pick up the remaining bags. ( **Starlow is physically very strong, since she can lift up both Mario Brothers at once. This is shown in BiS, where she would do that in three boss fights** ). They returned to the castle and entered it. Starlow was amazed at how the castle looked by now. The facade was almost completely restored, and the interior castle looked as if it has been built only a few years ago, though it still was the style the Pi'illos chose over one thousand years ago.

Another Pi'illo went up to her, asking: "Where do you want to put these bags?"

Starlow put her bags down and answered: "We will bring them to the Supply Room, but I wanted to bring these two bags into my room."

"I am going to the rooms right now, so I could take them with me, if you don´t mind." offered the Pi'illo.

"Thanks, I´ll spend you a Pi'illochino at the dinner next time, okay?" Starlow replied.

"Sounds good to me, see you." With that, the Pi'illo took her bags and floated away.

They got the remaining bags and entered the Supply Room, which replaced the room the shop was settled in before. After the Pi'illos were rescued, Broque Monsieur was willing to move out of the castle, so they could live in it and renovate it like they wanted to. After storing everything in place, the Pi'illos went back to Mushrise Park, while Starlow stayed at the castle. She went to her room, which was placed where the hotel rooms were before, as well as the rooms for the other Pi'illos, with the exception of Dreambert and Eldream, who had their own respective rooms, and Bedsmith, who preferred to stay at his house in Somnom Woods, so he could do what he was best at: building beds.

Her room was a small squared one, since she didn´t need many things to be happy with. She entered her room and saw the bags standing on her bed, which stood on the opposite site of the room. A mirror stood in the corner to her left, and in the corner to her right was a table with a chair in front of it. On the wall on the right was a wardrobe, though Starlow didn´t really need one.

Starlow levitated the pillow out of its bag and put the old one aside so she could replace it. She then pulled out the shoes and put them on. She hovered in front of the mirror and looked into it. She really liked her new shoes, and decided to use her old ones as spare shoes. She stuffed them into her own small suitcase she brought when she first arrived on the island.

Looking at the Zeekeeper-like clock that was standing on the table, she realised that it was time for dinner. Being hungry, she floated out of her room. There, she met the Pi'illo that brought the bags into her room.

"Hey, I´m going to the dinner. Want a Pi'illochino now or not?" she asked him.

"Oh, it´s you, Starlow. Sure, go ahead, I´ll come by in a few minutes." the Pi'illo answered.

She nodded and went into the dinner. Most Pi'illos were already here, but she spotted a table nobody was sitting at. Five minutes later, the Pi'illo went to her table. "Stay here, I´ll get you your drink." she told him. Starlow flew towards the bar and ordered a meal for herself and a Pi'illochino for the Pi'illo. After she got them, she levitated them above her head and went to her table. The drink floated towards the Pi'illo, who took it and, with a "Thank you", started drinking it. Starlow started eating the food.

She liked the dinner, as you could talk with people here, but the food was great as well. Looking through the room, she saw Dreambert talking with a Deco Pi'illo. Upon seeing him, she got nervous for a reason she didn´t know, and was lucky not to turn red when he waved at her after spotting her. She managed to wave back with a small smile. She didn´t notice, however, that her star shined brighter than it normally would. Dreambert, on the other hand did, and after saying goodbye to the Deco Pi'illo he was chatting with, he hovered towards her.

Starlow saw him approaching and was close to panic, though she somehow managed to hide it. He was now at the table, asking: "Hello Starlow, are you well?"

"H-h-hello Dreambert! Um, y-yes I am. Why do you ask?" she was able to say.

"I have been wondering why your star is glowing more than it usually does" was his answer, with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Damn it, I forgot about the star! Think Starlow, think!" she thought. "Oh? It does that when I am nervous. Y-you see, I bought these new shoes and am worried that others won´t like them. What do think about them?" she lied. Well, that only was partially a lie, because her star DOES glow brighter when she becomes nervous.

Luckily, Dreambert believed her and looked at her new shoes. "Red looks good on her." he thought. "I like them Starlow, but there is no need to be worried about such a thing. It is important that YOU like them, not others." Dreambert replied.

"Phew, he bought it." Starlow was relieved. "Really? Thank you. And you are probably right." she said. She stopped her star from glowing that much.

"I am glad that I could help you. Now, if you would excuse me, I am invited to a cup of tea by Eldream, and I don´t want to miss that. You need to tell me the story of your first adventure with Mario and Luigi at some point, okay?" he stated.

"Yes, of course! Be seeing you tomorrow, Dreambert." she answered. The Pi'illo prince went off, allowing Starlow to calm down again. She felt nervous when Dreambert was near her, but at the same time there was a comforting feeling inside her that made her feel good. Now that he went away, the feeling vanished as well, just to be replaced by sadness. She finished her meal and, after saying goodbye to the Pi'illo who was sitting at her table, went to her room.

There she laid down on her bed, feeling the soft pillow below her head. She was thinking about what happened, when suddenly, the puzzle tiles inside her head formed a picture. The reason for her staying on Pi'illo Island was clear in her mind now, and the picture showed none other than…Prince Dreambert. It all made sense now: A Pi'illo, her liking the colour red since the adventure along with the feeling appearing after she had already spent some time with him.

"Dreambert? Why him?" she questioned herself. Feeling nervous and good around him at the same time? The feelings disappearing after he went away from her? Feeling sad then? Not wanting to leave the island because of him?

With that, the feeling inside her grew stronger, spelling four letters in her mind. The letters formed a word, and upon seeing it, she understood what she had been feeling.

The letters formed the word "LOVE".

* * *

 **Oh my! It appears that Starlow has fallen in love. And she loves Dreambert, isn´t that sweet?**

 **But now the questions are: Will Starlow try to approach Dreambert? If she does, what will he do?**

 **Many questions, but no answers…yet.**

 **Please review if you want to, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Royal thoughts

**Wait a minute…someone actually appreciates my work? Who´d have thought that?**

 **Well, someone took their time to post a review, and they actually like my story! I know I shouldn´t be that nervous…still, it is my first story, and I decided to post it here for some reason (probably because I wanted it to be stored in a place where it doesn´t get lost THAT soon, imagine I would have written it for myself and my hard drive died).**

 **I intended to write this during the weekend, but I was bored, so I started writing midweek. At least I can get this chapter done earlier.**

 **From now on, I will switch between the perspectives of Starlow and Dreambert at some points, because I am sure that you want to know what Dreambert is thinking (at least I want to). Perspective switches are marked by these nice lines between paragraphs.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

At first, Starlow was in disbelief. "No way, that…can´t be true. Sure, I like Dreambert as a friend, but it is not that I like his nice style, the old-fashioned way he speaks, which is a bit romantic and very pleasant to hear, and his eyes…and that he is cute, intelligent, a great leader, but still acting like a normal person when he is not on his duties…".

It was then that she realised what she loved about him. Unsure what to do, she made herself comfortable on her bed and figured that it was best to go to sleep. She wanted to decide what to do about everything the next day. She fell asleep with the imagination of her and Dreambert being together, smiling.

* * *

Dreambert couldn´t concentrate. He usually was a talkative person, and he especially talks a lot with Eldream. On this evening, however, he was mostly silent. The reason was that he had to think about Starlow, because today she did act different than she normally does. He did believe her at first, thinking she was nervous because she had a new outfit. But now he doubted that. Starlow wasn´t someone who cared about what others think about her style.

"Is something wrong, my prince?" he heard Eldream ask. He cleared his mind so he could talk to the Pi'illo Elder. "I am just thinking about something, that is all" was his answer. He could see that Eldreams face was full of interest, as he asked "Ah, I see. Maybe you want to share your thoughts with me, so we can both deal with what is bothering you?"

Dreambert thought about it. He knew that he could trust Eldream, and maybe talking about it could help. But something stopped him from doing that. He didn´t know why, but he wanted to think about this on his own. "I´d like to do that, Eldream. But I think that this is something I want to keep for myself. I hope that you don´t feel insulted by that."

"No, not at all. Everyone has to keep his secrets, and it is your choice if you want it to be a secret. I have done this as well, I am not angry at you, Prince Dreambert."

Dreambert was glad to hear that and took another sip of his tea. Talking with Eldream did help him not to think about Starlow for now, so that he was able to chat with him like they always did. When Eldream went to bed, Dreambert decided to go onto a balcony of the castle. His and Eldreams rooms, as well as the rooms that were reserved for guests like Princess Peach, were located on the second floor, which was accessible through a hidden door next to one of the stairs in the castle. The balconies were up there as well.

He hovered outside on the balcony in the west. There was one on each side of the castle, but it was in the evening, and Dreambert wanted to see the sun setting while he was thinking. On each of the balconies was a table with four chairs around it, one of which Dreambert pulled back and relaxed on. The sun was nearly set, and the sky was coloured orange, a few clouds floating in the orange sea that was the sky.

"I did see her before she spotted me, and she wasn´t nervous until I waved at her…" He couldn´t explain to himself why she got nervous, and remembered back to that moment. He felt that something around the aura she emitted was different. It felt as if she was close to a panic attack, which made things more confusing. Why would Starlow panic? He had no clue, but he felt that it was because of him. For what reason, he couldn´t tell.

The sun disappeared, so he got up as he wanted to see the stars now. It was too bright in the west to see them, so he went for the balcony in the east. The stars were visible in that part of the sky, so he grabbed a chair and sat down in order to look at them. He identified several constellations, like the great Pi'illo, the Mushroom, the Wiggler, Starlow, the Koopa…

Wait…Starlow? He looked back at the position where he thought he saw Starlow as a constellation. In his imagination, the stars seemed to move. They formed a picture of Starlow, without a doubt. He shook his head in order to get back to reality. "What is happening to me? Why do I keep thinking of her?" he questioned himself.

He remembered back again, to the moment when he was hovering next to her. She had asked him if he liked her shoes. The red shoes did look good on her, and Dreambert took a closer look at Starlow. Why didn´t he notice earlier how cute she was? "She is quite a girl…cute, powerful, smart, funny, and nice to others…I wish she would stay here for a long time…" he thought. He decided to ask her if she was able to stay on Pi'illo Island longer. He didn´t exactly know that he was in love, but he felt that he needed Starlow around him.

He went to his room, being tired. He had a big room, where he had everything he needed. It was located in the north-east of the castle. His bed was on the northern side of the room, and it was big enough that another person could sleep on it together with him. It was made out of red wood, and the pillows and blanket were white. There was a wardrobe on both the western and eastern side, one containing his clothes he used to wear when he was on royal duties, and the other one was for his clothes he usually wore at the castle when there weren´t important guests around. The door was on the southern side. On the floor was a big, red, round carpet with the Pi'illo sign on it. A window was located on the east, so he could see the sun rising when he got up. Next to the window stood a table, where he would either write in his diary or both official as well as unofficial letters. A candle holder with a candle stood on it next to a box with pens, allowing the prince to write when it was dark. In the north-western corner was a big bookshelf, which contained books with either useful information or stories. He preferred this layout, so he wouldn´t need to simply sit in his chair to get a book. That way he had to move around, and when he was alone, he walked on his feet rather than hovering around, so he wouldn´t get lazy.

He went to his "non-royalty wardrobe" and took out his sleeping clothes, which was a red and white striped pyjamas. He took his robe off and put it into the wardrobe. He undid his clothing thanks to a zipper on the back, which was hidden by the robe. He got into the pyjamas and stored his clothes in the wardrobe, going to his bed after that. He laid down, covering himself up with the blanket.

Dreambert soon fell asleep, thinking "Please stay here, Starlow. I would miss you so much if you went away…"

* * *

 **Dreambert loves Starlow as well? Isn´t that great? The only problem is: they don´t know that they love each other. How will that turn out? Come on, imagination! Start working already! You know what? I think I will figure it out at some point and write it down as Chapter 4.**

 **Not sure how I did with this one to be honest. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Oh, and Bedsmith will make an appearance as well, but I don´t know if that will be in Chapter 4 or later. There is no way that Dreambert is in love with Starlow without this guy appearing. He still wants to NAP. ON. DREAMBERT.**

 **D: Oh no! *Dreambert runs away***

 **DC (me): Don´t worry, I´ll figure something out that will please both sides**

 **Review if you want to, and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The incident

**Everyone who posts a story wants one thing: constructive feedback, which tells you what you could improve, what you should keep up etc. And I am happy that I got one from Madz the Penguin.**

 **Thank you for that, Madz. Your story "Get Well Soon, Starlow" was the first DreamStar fanfic I read, and I never would have thought that I will get a review from you. When I got a notification from FanFiction which told me that reviewed, I couldn´t believe it at first…**

 **Yeah, nobody is perfect, and neither is my grammar. I will keep your advice in mind and try to improve. Go check her out, she has written some nice stories. Keep your work up, Madz! I love them! I remember that you once said you don´t like German because of the sound and spelling. It IS hard, even us Germans sometimes have trouble with it (don´t ask me why we made our grammar and spelling so complicated, it annoys me as well).**

 **Enough talk,**

 **I´ll take a walk,**

 **While you go and read,**

 **And I´ll try to find a fitting rhyme for this one…**

* * *

Starlow woke up, ready to take on the tasks of today. Her thoughts returned to Dreambert. "I´ll talk to him in the evening," she decided. After giving her reflection in the mirror a confident smile, she left her room and headed for the dinner. It was almost empty, because she always was one of the first people to be up. That way, she could get bread that had just been made and a seat all the time.

"Good morning, Starlow," the Pi'illo behind the counter greeted her.

"Hey, Jack. How are you guys?" she replied.

"We´re fine. One second," he told her. He turned towards the kitchen and shouted "Starlow is here! Hurry up, guys!" The Pi'illo went into the kitchen.

Starlow smiled and waited for him to return. She had been on Pi'illo Island for a long time, so the Pi'illos in the kitchen knew what she wanted. Therefore, she didn´t have to wait long for her breakfast to be ready. Jack returned with a tray. Two slices of bread with marmalade and a glass filled with water were on it. He put it onto the counter and, with a smile, said "Enjoy your meal."

"I guess I am quite a star here, don´t you think so?" she asked him.

"More like a Star Sprite, to be precise," he joked.

Starlow chuckled and levitated the tray to the next free table. "Good one, need to remember it. Have a good day," she said and hovered to her table. She grabbed a newspaper on the way there. Kylie Koopa was running the newspaper "Pi'illo Daily", and it was really successful. Nobody was sure if she made some stories up to fill it with them, but it was a mostly reliable source of information.

There were some interesting articles, and she was happy to read that Princes Peach, Mario and Luigi safely arrived at Peach´s Castle. She finished eating and brought the newspaper to her room, because it had the weekly crossword in it. More and more Pi'illos showed up and went for breakfast, while Starlow exited the castle in order to get some fresh air.

She saw two Star Sprites hovering towards Somnom Woods. After Starlow reported to the Star Sprites about her adventure, they sent some of their researchers to study the powers on this island. She was acting as some sort of contact for both sides, should there be any problems.

Her thoughts wandered off towards her plan to talk to Dreambert. "What to do, what to say…," she thought. She was interrupted by the sound of the meeting bell. "Well, I´ll figure something out. There is work that needs to be done". With that, Starlow went into the castle and entered the room on the left.

The Meeting Room replaced the prior Staff Room. A long table has been moved here, as well as some boards and maps. Dreambert sat at one end of the table, and Starlow took the seat to his right. After every Pi'illo sat down, Dreambert began to speak.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope that you slept well and are ready to do some work. We will send Group Two, Five and Six to Somnom Woods. Group One and Four, you will work here. Group Three stays on standby, so we can send them whenever one group needs help. Does someone disagree?"

Nobody responded, so Dreambert nodded. "Fine, then there is another thing," he said. Everyone looked at him with interest, as there weren´t many times Dreambert wanted to talk about something else.

"Starlow," he began. Surprised, she looked at him. "Yes?"

"I have been thinking about this, and want to ask you: Do you want to be the official permanent representative of the Star Sprites on Pi'illo Island, as well as the representative of the Pi'illo folk towards the Star Sprites?" he asked her.

"Oh…this is so sudden…," she replied. "I could stay here and maybe enjoy more time together with Dreambert. This might be worth some additional work."

"Well, if you don´t want to, that is ok. I just thought that you would be the best Star Sprite to do that, since you have been here for a long time…," Dreambert said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That´s not want I meant, I was just surprised!" she quickly interrupted him. "I accept your offer, and will ask the Star Sprites if this can be arranged."

She thought she saw relief and happiness on his face for a brief moment, but then he smiled like he always did and said "I am glad to hear that, Starlow. I know that you will do a great job. Alright, that´d be everything."

With that, he stood up and gathered his materials. The other Pi'illos left the table and headed for their workplaces. "I never thought about something like this. That is the reason why I hesitated to answer you, Dreambert. I will not fail you, should the Star Sprites allow me to be the ambassador," Starlow told him.

He gave her a confident smile. "I know. And I don´t see why the Star Sprites would deny you that," he answered. "I´ll bring these things back to my room and join you guys in the castle in a few minutes." He hovered out of the room, leaving her alone.

"I can do it. I´ll help them rebuild everything, be the ambassador and tell Dreambert about my feelings," she thought and left the room. The Pi'illos were already working, so Starlow hovered around to see where she could help out. After five minutes, Dreambert showed up and started working as well. That was another thing she loved about him: He actually did work on the castle, rather than leaning back and watch everyone doing it for him.

They worked for half an hour, but then it was time to put the new chandelier in the main hall up. Everyone was gathered around it, except for Dreambert and some Pi'illos, who were going to survey the act, and Starlow, who kept a certain distance so nobody would disturb her while she used her powers.

They were preparing to lift the heavy object up, but Starlow´s thoughts wandered off again. "What should I tell him? And what if he doesn´t share my feelings?" She was distracted, and when Dreambert said "Get ready, everyone", she only heard the word "Ready". Thinking that they were ready, she said "Ready" and activated her powers, focusing them on the chandelier.

She tried to levitate it, but it was just then that she noticed that nobody was holding it. Suddenly, she became very tired and felt powerless. She looked at the floor below her, which was closing in really fast. That was the last thing she saw, and the last thing she heard before passing out was Dreambert crying "Starlow!"

* * *

Dreambert hurried towards the unconscious Star Sprite and knelt down next to her. He was shocked at what just happened, and worried about Starlow´s health state. He looked at the Pi'illos, who stared at them, and yelled "Don´t stay there and do nothing! Someone get a doctor! I´ll bring her to the infirmary."

Two Pi'illos ran off, while the other ones opened a passage for Dreambert. He carefully picked her up and carried her into the infirmary. It was painted white, and was probably the most modern room in the castle. On the left were several beds with green blankets and pillows. On the right there were three beds, each of them surrounded by a green curtain. Machines were standing next to them. This was the only area in the castle which held modern technology in it, because they needed these medical devices in order to deal with serious incidents. A big door was on the other side of the room, which led towards the operating rooms and the offices of the doctors.

Dreambert placed Starlow on one of the beds and waited for the doctor to arrive. Soon, a Star Sprite wearing white shoes, which indicated that he was a Star Sprite doctor, entered the room with a suitcase floating next to him. "Greetings, Prince Dreambert. I came here as fast as I could. Would you please explain to me what happened?"

Since the Star Sprites started their researches on Pi'illo Island, there have been at least two Star Sprite doctors around. This was because the bodies of the Star Sprites worked way different than the ones of other beings, who could go to a normal doctor.

Dreambert thought back, and told him what he witnessed. "We were about to lift a chandelier up. I told everyone to get ready, when Starlow suddenly said that she was ready. She tried to lift it by herself, and then she fainted on the spot."

The doctor listened to this and nodded. "Ah yes. So you are familiar with the telekinetic powers of Star Sprites, then. Starlow tried to move an object that was too heavy for her to be able to move it by herself. That is the reason why she fainted, but don´t worry. She just needs to rest for a long time, and will need someone to take care of her, because she won´t be able to hover for at least twelve hours. She will be able to use her powers again in about 16 hours, but I recommend her not to use them until she has completely recovered."

"And when will she wake up?" Dreambert asked him.

"That depends on the Star Sprite, but it shouldn´t take long. One hour is about the longest it can be unconscious," responded the doctor.

Dreambert sighed with relief and was glad that Starlow was going to be alright. "Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Call me if there are any other things going wrong with her. Bye." The Star Sprite left the room.

He looked at Starlow, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He decided to take her into his own room, and picked her up again. After making sure she laid safely in his arms, he made his way to the staircase which connected the main hall with the Exhibition Room. He hovered downstairs and went to the Pi'illar ( **see what I did there? Pi'illo + pillar = Pi'illar** ) that stood next to the round wall. He reached behind the Pi'illar and pulled a lever that was not visible from the stairs or the exits. The hidden door unlocked with a _click_ , and Dreambert pushed it open. Inside the round wall was a secret staircase which led up to the royal rooms. He entered the staircase and closed the door,locking it again with a second lever next to it.

After climbing the stairs, he went into his room and placed Starlow onto the bed. Dreambert walked to his table and wrote a note, stating that he would abandon his duties for today in order to take care of her. He folded the paper and put it into a small ball, which he took out of one of the drawers. He then opened an almost invisible hatch that was built into the wall above his desk. Behind it was an assortment of pipes, each with the name of a room in the castle written above it. He put the ball into the pipe that had "Meeting Room" written above it and closed the hatch again. The Pi'illos would get his message and continue their work.

"I´ll take care of you, Starlow," Dreambert whispered as he looked at her resting body.

* * *

 **I think I can end this chapter here. In the next chapter we will see Dreambert taking care of Starlow, her making an approach towards him, and, the most important thing, BEDSMITH. SHOWING. UP.**

 **Admit it, Madz. You asked Dr. Toadley to tell you about the story, so you knew how this would continue. I planned to do it like this, so Dreambert would take care of her. Now that I think of it, this does have some parallels with "Get Well Soon, Starlow". Tell me if you want me to change it or take it down, since this was originally your idea. I just thought that it was a great way to bring them together.**

 **I don´t want this story to end anytime soon, but it has to. I am already thinking about writing another story, which would be a Mario &Luigi adventure, together with Dreambert and Starlow. (Not sure if I´ll do it, but it would keep me ocupied for quite some time)**

 **Don´t forget to give me feedback via reviews. Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. One Dreambert, but two Desires

**CHAPTER 5! IS! HERE!**

 **I took a little break from writing; there were some exams I had to go through. But now it is weekend, so I can spend some time on this again. And here is what I created.**

 **Don´t judge me for the romantic scenes, I have NO experience with those whatsoever.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dreambert grabbed a book from his bookshelf and started reading it. He looked at Starlow every now and then, so he would notice if she woke up. While he read, he thought about what happened. Starlow wasn´t a fool, there had to be a reason why she tried to lift the chandelier up by herself. "She didn´t wait for everyone to be ready…why would she do that?"

He couldn´t think of any reason. "I think I´ll ask her about it when she is awake," he thought and continued reading. Thirty minutes passed, and Starlow didn´t wake up yet. Dreambert started to worry again, although the doctor told him that she could stay unconscious for a full hour. He opened the window to let some fresh air in and looked outside. Pi'illos, Star Sprites, Hooskis and other species were visible to him.

"Dreambert?" a familiar voice behind him asked. He turned around to see Starlow looking at him, seemingly confused. "What happened? And where are we?"

The Pi'illo Prince was relieved to see her awake. He went towards his bed and sat down on it. "We are in my room. I decided to bring you here after you passed out," he told her.

"I passed out? Wait a second…the last thing I remember is that I tried to levitate the chandelier. Do you mean that I used all of my power?" she asked him.

"That should be the case. The doctor confirmed this and told us to take care of you. I wanted to do that, so I brought you here," Dreambert answered.

"Does that mean…?" she began and stood up. Starlow seemed to concentrate, but soon a scared expression crossed her face. "I can´t hover!" she exclaimed. Dreambert felt waves of fear coming from her and, because he didn´t know how to calm her down, took Starlow and pulled her towards him. He then hugged her, which stopped the fear effectively. "Don´t be afraid. You will be alright," he whispered.

* * *

A flood of emotions rushed through Starlow´s body, like surprise, confusion, excitement and, most notably, love. She didn´t know why Dreambert suddenly hugged her, but she wished that he wouldn´t stop and hugged him back. After a while he placed her on the bed again. She was sad about this, but she knew that this didn´t need to be the end. Starlow decided to not go for it directly, but to wait a bit.

"Thank you, Dreambert," she whispered back.

"No need to thank me. Is there anything you need? Just tell me, and I´ll try to grant your wishes," he said.

She noticed how hungry and thirsty she was. "Well, I guess you could get me a glass of water and something to eat. Would you do that for me, please?"

"Of course, I´ll be right back," he replied and left the room. Starlow tried to hover again, but gave up after a few tries. She remembered what other Star Sprites told her about using too much power, and since she just woke up, it could take some time before she could hover again. It bothered her at first, but not for long, because she knew that Dreambert would take care of her.

She looked at the clock that stood on the table. It was formed like a pink Pi'illo with a dial for a belly. According to the clock, it currently was 1 o´clock in the afternoon. "It seems like I was out for quite some time," Starlow thought. After a few minutes, Dreambert returned with a tray in his hands. A plate filled with rice and vegetables stood on it, as well as a glass of water with a drinking straw in it.

He placed it on the table and went towards her. He then picked her up and brought her to the table. She enjoyed the brief time he carried her, but she was really hungry. Starlow jumped out of his arms onto the table and was ready to eat, but the Star Sprite remembered something.

"Umm, Dreambert? How am I supposed to eat anything without levitating it? I still don´t have hands," she asked him.

"I thought about that, so I brought a fork. I hope you don´t mind if I feed you," he answered with a smile.

"No, not at all," she assured him.

Dreambert put some rice on the fork and brought it close to Starlow. She opened her mouth widely so he could put the fork into it. She closed it and he pulled it out. The rice was tasty, and she chewed on it for a bit before swallowing. She then opened her mouth again to signal Dreambert that he should give her some more, which he did. After she ate three forks of rice, Starlow wanted to drink some water, but the glass was bigger than her, which meant that she couldn´t reach the straw.

"Dreambert, I can´t reach the straw," she complained.

"I see. Come to the edge of the table," he replied and grabbed the glass. She did what he told her to do, and Dreambert held the glass low enough beneath it for Starlow to reach the straw and drink some of the cool water. She ate until she wasn´t hungry anymore, which left the Pi'illo Prince to eat the remains.

Soon the plate was empty. Starlow still was low on energy, so Dreambert brought her back to his bed. She made herself comfortable on it, and because they didn´t know how to kill time, they started to talk about their past. She told him about her life before she met the Mario Bros., as well as her first adventure with them. He listened with great interest, and when it was his turn, he told her about the time before the Pi'illos were turned into stone.

Time went by quickly, and Dreambert wanted to show Starlow something. He carried her in his arms, which she enjoyed of course, and brought her to the balcony on the west. It was in the evening already, which meant that the sun was about to set. She gasped at the sight of it. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. She realised that now was the best moment to tell Dreambert about her feelings.

"Dreambert?" she began.

"Yes, Starlow?" he replied.

"I was thinking a lot yesterday. Rebuilding your civilization wasn´t the only reason why I wanted to stay here," she continued and started to become nervous again. "There is another one, and yesterday I found out what it is."

Dreambert hesitated before asking "So…what is it?"

"Come on, Starlow. All or nothing, this is it," she thought, and then said "The reason are you, Dreambert. I…I love you."

* * *

Dreambert was speechless. He couldn´t believe what Starlow just told him, but he knew that she was serious. "So that is why she acted so strange these days," he thought. He looked into her eyes. Different emotions were visible in them: fear, because he could reject her; hope, that he would share her feelings; and love. And he did love her as well. The plan to keep her around him as the representative of the Star Sprites had worked out so far, but he never thought that she would approach him like that.

He put her on the table, so she could turn around and face him. He tried to think about what he should do, but his mind wasn´t working anymore. It would only allow him to do one thing, and that was what he did. He grabbed Starlow with both of his hands and pulled her towards him. He knew that there was no turning back anymore, so he went for it.

He kissed her with all of his passion. She didn´t return the kiss at first, most likely because he surprised her. But the Star Sprite soon kissed him back, and it felt like an eternity until Dreambert broke the kiss. Both looked at each other, unable to say a word. He was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"Starlow…I guess it is obvious by now, but…I love you, too. I wanted you to stay on Pi'illo Island, so I could be around you. That is why I asked you to become the representative of the Star Sprites here," he told her. He could feel waves of pure happiness coming from her.

"I was afraid that you won´t share my feelings, Dreambert. Do you…do you want to become my boyfriend?" she asked him, with hope and excitement in her eyes.

There was only one possible answer, so Dreambert said "Of course, Starlow. Now let us go to sleep, you still need to recover." He carried her into his room.

None of them noticed the figure that was hidden behind a plant on the balcony. After they left, it floated over the railing and left towards Somnom Woods, quietly saying "Bedsmith. Is. Sad."

Dreambert placed Starlow on his bed and changed into his pyjama. He lied down next to her and kissed her again. He then pulled her towards him and soon fell asleep, with his girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

Starlow woke up, feeling way more powerful than yesterday. Dreambert loosened his grip while he was sleeping, and she wanted to know if she could hover again. She carefully tried to, and managed to float out of his arms, thankfully without waking him up. The sun was shining through the window, and Starlow felt more motivated to overcome the obstacles of this day than ever before.

The first obstacle appeared pretty soon: she didn´t know how to leave this part of the castle, and it was time for her to get breakfast. She knew that it was definitely NOT the best way to start off their relationship, but she had to wake up Dreambert. What else was she supposed to do?

She slightly tapped him with her foot and whispered his name, but he kept sleeping. Starlow then shook him a bit and called his name a bit louder. When there was no reaction, she sighed and kicked him lightly, saying "Wake up, Sleepbert!"

Calling someone with a different name was Starlow´s last resort method to get the attention of somebody, and it worked on Dreambert. He woke up, and asked with a hint of anger in his voice "Who dares to call me that? And who dares to wake me up like this?"

She giggled and flew into his field of view. "I think that would be me, Sleepbert," she answered with a grin.

"Oh! Good morning, Starlow," he said with a tired smile. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I am hungry. I don´t know how to get out of this area, so I needed to ask you," she explained.

Dreambert yawned and sat up. "Right, I forgot about that. Let me change my clothing first, I´ll show you how to enter and leave this section."

They were ready to leave after a few minutes. "Starlow? I´d like to keep our relationship as a secret for now, okay? Everyone would follow us all the time and ask questions, and I don´t want that," he asked.

"Sure, nobody will notice a thing about it. We´ll just act like we are friends," she assured him.

They went out of his room and entered the staircase which led downstairs. When they arrived at the door, Dreambert pulled the lever next to it and opened the door. They passed through it, and he locked it again with the hidden lever behind the Pi'illar. When they entered the dinner, Jack greeted them instantly.

"Good morning, Prince Dreambert! Hey there, Starlow! Have you recovered from your incident?"

"Hey, Jack. I´m fine, except I can´t move things around until now," she replied.

"Well, at least you can hover." He turned his head towards the kitchen and shouted "Breakfast for Starlow, guys!" The Pi'illo then looked at Dreambert. "What would you like for breakfast, my prince?"

"I´ll take some waffles and tea," he ordered.

"Coming right up." Jack headed into the kitchen. Dreambert gestured Starlow to take a seat.

"You won´t be able to hold the tray, so you might as well sit down somewhere," he told her.

"Yeah, you´re right. Don´t take too long," she said and flew towards a free table. She grabbed the newest edition of "Pi'illo Daily" on the way there and started reading. There was an article about yesterday as well, but Starlow preferred to read more important ones.

The Pi'illo Prince soon went to the table she was sitting at, with two trays in his hands. He put one down on her side and the other one on his. He sat down, but then seemed to remember a little problem she had right now.

"Oh, right. You still can´t levitate it…mind if I help you once again?" he offered her.

"Please do it already, I´m starving!" she complained.

He took one of the bread slices and held it above the plate, so she could hover towards it and take a bite. While she did that, Dreambert started eating as well.

"You can´t work today without your powers, so what are you going to do?" he asked her at some point.

Starlow thought about that, and then answered "I think I´ll just spectate the work in Somnom Woods. I haven´t been there for a few days."

"Okay, I need to stay here. Just be careful out there, alright? There still are Pi'illodactyls around," he warned her.

After the meeting, in which she stated that she was better now but couldn´t work, she went to Somnom Woods with a few Pi'illos. When they got there, Starlow remembered that there was another Pi'illo living here. It was one with a strange personality, but she didn´t see why she shouldn´t pay him a visit.

She soon reached his house and gave the door a knock. It opened a bit and Bedsmith´s head appeared. He looked at Starlow and said "Hello, Starlow. What brings you here?"

There was something in his voice that made her scoot back a bit. It was as if he treated her like an enemy, but there was bitterness in it as well.

She became worried, so she responded "Hello, Bedsmith. I took a day off and decided to come over here. Are you alright? You don´t sound like you usually do."

He sighed and completely opened the door. "Please, come in."

Inside, Bedsmith sat down on a chair next to his workbench. He then cried out "BEDSMITH! IS IN! DESPAIR!"

Starlow was stunned. "What? Why? Can I help you?"

"You are the one who can´t help me at all! I´ll never get to NAP! ON! DREAMBERT! All because of YOU!" he shouted at her. She backed up a few steps and knew that Pi'illodactyls were less dangerous for now.

"W-What are you talking about? Calm down," she managed to say.

"Don´t act dumb! You know EXACTLY what I mean! I have seen it with my own eyes and…," he started, but then slapped his hand over his mouth as he told her what he did yesterday.

"Do you want to say that you spied on Dreambert?!" she shouted, now getting angry herself.

"I…I just want to nap on him once…," he quietly said and lowered his head.

The anger inside Starlow quickly dissolved and was replaced by compassion. He really wanted to take a nap on Dreambert, but with him being in love with her, Bedsmith had no chance. And his "motivation" scared the Pi'illo Prince off as well. Unless…

An idea crossed her mind. What if she could help this Pi'illo fulfilling his dream without Dreambert disagreeing? It was worth a shot.

"I have an idea, Bedsmith. Dreambert is always scared by your, uh, approaches. What if I can help you? You could practice on asking Dreambert with me! And once you get it right, you can ask Dreambert himself. I don´t mind if you take one short nap on him."

The yellow Pi'illo looked at her. "You…would do that for me?"

"If it makes you happy, of course. I don´t want others to be sad because of me." she explained.

He started floating in circles and shouted "BEDSMITH! IS! GRATEFUL! When do we start?"

"Right now, if you want to," she answered.

"This could be tiresome and interesting at once," Starlow thought.

* * *

 **I bet you didn´t see that one coming. Starlow helps Bedsmith to get to nap on Dreambert!**

 **It is about 4 o`clock in the morning…I wanted to finish this chapter so badly, and I think I am a bit crazy, but at least I got it done now.**

 **Starlow and Dreambert are a couple now. We all knew that this would happen.**

 **Questions are: Will Dreambert let Bedsmith nap on him? How will he react when he finds out that Starlow helped him?**

 **Stay tuned to find out in the next and final chapter. Yes, I will end this story there and maybe start a new one.**

 **As always: I hope you enjoyed, and review if you want to!**


	6. One nap for the happiness of everyone

**This is where it ends. This is the final chapter of my first story, which got more attention than I thought. I really enjoyed writing this, and it is even better if people enjoy what I have written. And after I´m done with this story, I´ll start a new one. It will be something I´ve always dreamed of, but now that I started writing fanfics, I can turn my imagination into an own story. Hooray!**

 **I´m glad(z) that you see it that way, Madz. *cricket noises* I thought it was funny. Leave me alone, crickets! I just wanted to be sure that you don´t get mad(z) because of the plot. *cricket noises intensify* Fine, I get it. I´ll try to stop.**

 **Oh, and thanks to Dr. Toadley for not spoiling Madz. It wouldn´t be fair if anyone besides me knew how this story ends before I posted this chapter. So now that everything is said-**

 **Dr. T: Should you do more than just say "thank you"? I think you should.**

 **DC: Oh, you have got to be kidding me…how did you get here?**

 **Dr. T: Am I smart and know how to do that? I certainly am.**

 **DC: Get out of here, or I´ll give Madz enough Blorb Mushrooms to infect the entire kingdom!**

 **Dr. T: Will I leave? I will for now. Is this over yet? I don´t think so. Do you know that as well? Of course you do. *exits***

 **DC: *sigh* Enjoy the finale, guys! Oh, by the way: Would someone please be so kind and tell me what an OC is? I guess it means "Own Character", but I´m not sure about it.**

* * *

Starlow was hovering next to a mannequin that looked like Prince Dreambert. She was ready to help Bedsmith, so he might be able to realize his dream. They were at his house in Somnom Woods, and were lucky that he had a prop he could practice on, although it didn´t surprise her.

"Alright, Bedsmith. Imagine that this was Dreambert. Start talking to him and ask if you could nap on him," instructed Starlow.

The Pi'illo raced towards the mannequin and shouted "Prince Dreambert! I want to NAP! ON! YOU! Please let me have one nap!"

She mind-slapped her face with her non-existing hand. How would she teach him that he needed to go slowly on this one?

"Not like this, Bedsmith. You need to make a careful approach, not scare him away. Try again, with less…energy I guess" she said.

"Fine, I´ll try," he responded and floated towards "Dreambert". "Hello, Dreambert. Would you please let me nap on you?"

Starlow floated behind the prop and acted like Dreambert. "Why would I do that?"

"Because BEDSMITH! WANTS! TO!" he yelled.

She knew that it would take some time for him to not express his excitement like that. "Patience, Starlow. He´ll learn it at some point," she thought.

"Dreambert won´t let you nap on him if you keep that attitude up. I´d start off with talking about different things, like how the castle is almost completely restored. Then you should apologize for your numerous attempts to force him into turning into his pillow form. Finally, you stay kind and calm and ask him if he would allow you to take a nap on him. And if he does, you shouldn´t get overexcited, or else he might change his mind," the Star Sprite explained to the impatient Bedsmith.

It appeared as if he started to understand her, as he nodded. "Can we try again?" he asked her.

Starlow lost track on how many times Bedsmith tried to ask the mannequin if it would let him sleep on it, because she stopped counting after 20 attempts. She did notice, however, that he was improving every time he tried. They managed to get to the part where he would ask Dreambert if he could nap on him.

"Dreambert? I know that I have been bugging you with this for years now, but I wanted to ask you if…I could nap on you."

She was impressed by his improvements. All he needed to do now was to stay calm. She acted like Dreambert again.

"Hmm…I don´t know. Give me one good reason why I should let you do that," Starlow replied.

"Because it would only be one nap, and you´d make one of your people happy as well," Bedsmith told her.

"I see. Fine, you know what? I guess one nap isn´t too much, so I´ll allow you to take a nap on me," she said.

The Pi'illo seemed to be a bit…overjoyed. Maybe because he screamed "REALLY? BEDSMITH! CAN´T! BELIEVE IT!"

And maybe because he threw the mannequin on the ground and lied down on it, but that was just an assumption.

They had come so far, Starlow couldn´t give up now. "You almost got it, Bedsmith. You just need to suppress these amounts of excitement and happiness," she advised him.

They tried again and again, until Bedsmith managed to get everything right. It was almost time for dinner, so she said "I think that this could work out pretty well. I need to go to the castle before they miss me. It´d be good if you practice some more and come to the castle tomorrow, around 1 pm."

"I don´t know how to thank you, Starlow," a seemingly motivated and confident Bedsmith said when she was about to leave.

"No need to, and you still haven´t asked him yet. I try to help wherever I can. See you tomorrow," she told him and left his house. When she remembered that Dreambert would be waiting for her, she quickly left Somnom Woods and arrived at Pi'illo Castle.

Starlow was surprised to meet the Star Sprite doctor in the castle. "Hello, Starlow. I see that you are a lot better. Would you please follow me to the infirmary, so I can check you?" he greeted her.

"Hello, doctor. Of course, I´ll come with you," she replied.

"I wonder if I am able to use my telekinetic powers again…" Starlow thought and entered the room the doctor just went in.

* * *

"Where is she? It is time for dinner, and I haven´t seen her since she left," Dreambert worried. He was sitting at a table in the dinner and waited for Starlow to return. He knew that he shouldn´t worry that much, because Starlow was able to protect herself. This thought was proven to be correct when he saw her floating into the dinner, looking for a free table.

He waved at Starlow, who noticed him and made her way towards the table he was sitting at.

"Hey there, Starlow. I was worried that you wouldn´t come," he told her when she got there.

"Hey, Dreambert. Really? You are worrying about way too many things. Perhaps I should start calling you 'Worrybert', she answered with a grin.

"Funny, really funny," he replied and tried to act as if he was upset, but she didn´t buy it for a second.

"I met the doctor in the castle, and he told me that I could use my powers tomorrow again without any problems. I could do that already, but it would be safe if I rested for a bit longer. I guess that means that you need to help me, again," Starlow explained to him.

"Will do. Just wait here," he said and got up to order food for both of them.

"Prince Dreambert! What can I do for you, my prince?" Jack greeted him.

"Two times today´s menu, please," he ordered.

"Two times, ok. Please wait here," the Pi'illo told him and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack returned a few minutes later with two trays in his hands. "Enjoy," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Dreambert replied and returned to his table.

"What were you guys doing while I was away?" Starlow asked after they started eating. Today´s meal was potatoes and meat, which they quickly devoured.

"Not that much, mostly painting and some minor reconstructions," he answered. They chatted some more and finished eating.

"Come, let's go upstairs," Dreambert said. They left the dinner and headed for the secret staircase. Before going into Dreambert´s room, they went to the eastern balcony in order to look at the stars. The sky was cloudless, and both of them looked at the constellations.

"Two days ago, I thought that I saw you as a constellation. Sadly, it was just my imagination trying to tell me that I was in love with you," he told her after a few minutes of silence.

"Really? How did I look?" she asked him.

He hugged her and replied "It doesn´t matter, because nothing looks better than the real one"

She escaped his hug and kissed him, which he returned. After thirty seconds, Starlow broke the kiss and asked "Should we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so," he answered, and they went inside. Dreambert changed his clothing and lied down on his bed. He put her into his arms like last night, and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day, feeling her powers pulsing inside her. Carefully navigating her way out of her boyfriend´s arms, she got up and looked at a book that lied on the desk. Channelling her energy, she managed to levitate it like she could before her incident.

"Everything is back to how it was. Except for one thing," she thought and looked at Dreambert´s sleeping body with a smile.

Today was going to be a big day for a Pi'illo. The one she tried to help yesterday. This was Bedsmith´s best chance, and he´d better use it.

Starlow left the room and headed for the dinner, like she always did. Jack was hovering behind the counter, waiting for her to come by.

"Good morning, Starlow. Are you better?" he greeted.

"I think I finally am. I was able to move something without getting tired," she told him.

"Nice to hear that," he replied and went into the kitchen. Everything seemed like routine now, as she grabbed herself a newspaper and waited for Jack to return. He came back with her breakfast, and it didn´t take long for Dreambert to arrive as well.

He stopped at her table and asked "Do you think that we should make it public? That we are a couple?"

She thought about it for a moment. "We need to do that after HE was here…"

"Yeah, why not? I´d say we´ll do that at the end of lunch," Starlow answered.

"Okay, see you at the meeting," he said and went towards the counter

The meeting and first work period went by quickly, and it was about time for Bedsmith to show up. Dreambert entered the Meeting Room, so he could organize the rest of the day, as well as to prepare his announcement.

She waited outside the castle, until she saw a familiar yellow Pi'illo getting closer. He seemed a bit nervous, but that was irrelevant due to the determination and confidence coming in waves from his body.

"I´m ready for this, Starlow. Where is Dreambert?" he asked as soon as he reached her.

"In the Meeting Room. I´ll go in and you should come in about two minutes later, okay?" she instructed.

He nodded, so she entered the Meeting Room and started to look at different maps and plans. Bedsmith entered soon, and hovered towards the Pi'illo Prince.

"You can do it," she thought. They couldn´t have practiced so long for nothing.

"Hello, Prince Dreambert. How are you?" Bedsmith started the conversation.

"Oh, long time no see, Bedsmith. What brings you here?" there was a hint of suspicion in his voice, and Starlow could see that he got ready to run away.

"I haven´t left Somnom Woods for a long time, so I wanted to see how you guys were doing with the castle. What you managed to do sure is impressive," the Pi'illo continued.

"Yes, I´m proud of my people. They did a fantastic job here."

"I also wanted to apologize. For all of my attempts to try to nap on you. I just was impatient and didn´t understand that I scared you away."

"I accept you apology. I am glad that you finally see that I felt very uncomfortable with you chasing me around the entire island."

"Dreambert? This might sound ironic to what I just said, but…I wanted to ask you if I could take one short nap on you. It would only be for ten minutes, and I wouldn´t ever bug you again with it."

"Great! Now all we need to do is try to convince him," Starlow thought.

Dreambert appeared to be thinking about it, and looked at her. She acted as if she thought about it as well, but nodded with a smile after a few seconds.

"You know what, Bedsmith? If it makes you happy, and as long as this is the only time you want to do that, I´ll allow you to take a nap on me," the Pi'illo Prince said after some more thinking.

"R-r-really? Oh my, thank you so much, Dreambert!" Bedsmith chanted.

"I hope you don´t mind if we do that right here," Dreambert continued.

"No, not at all," Bedsmith replied.

"Fine, then," Dreambert said and turned into his pillow form. The Pi'illo slowly walked towards it, and lied down after giving her a "thumbs up". He soon fell asleep, and probably experienced the best dream he ever had.

Starlow watched the clock, so she could wake him up after ten minutes passed. She sat on a chair and waited, looking through the room and watching a Pi'illo taking a nap on a Pi'illo.

Ten minutes passed, and she shook him to wake him up. The Pi'illo got up and yawned, while Dreambert turned into his Pi'illo form again.

"I can´t thank you enough. Both of you. I´ll never forget about this," Bedsmith cheered and left the room, almost dancing.

"What does he mean by 'Both of you'?" Dreambert asked her.

"Oh boy, here we go…" she thought.

"Yesterday, I decided to pay Bedsmith a visit. He was really sad because he thought that he would never get to nap on you. This was because he found out about our relationship. I didn´t want anyone to be sad because of me, so I offered him to practice asking you for a nap with me. He trained, and became really good at it. I told him to come by the castle around lunch time, so he did that," she explained.

He nodded at what she said, and hugged her in the end. "You never want anyone who isn´t evil to be sad because of you. I think this is one of your best attitudes," he said.

"We wanted to announce that we are a couple now, didn´t we?" she asked him.

"Yes. Come, we will do that now," he replied and left the room, one arm around Starlow´s body.

Starlow couldn´t quite believe what happened during these past days.

Both she and Dreambert fell in love with each other. They were a couple by now, and planned to stay one for as long as possible.

Bedsmith finally got to live his dream and took a nap on Dreambert.

Dreambert was happy because of her.

And because of Dreambert, she was the Star Sprite that became happy.

* * *

 **I did it. I actually managed to find a good way to end this story. Everyone is happy, including me.**

 **I don´t know since when I planned to end this story with that last sentence, but I had to. And it turned out better than I thought. So now I can focus on my next story, while you go and do your thing. Read another fanfiction, hang out with friends, reread this story; it´s up to you.**

 **So for the last time after a chapter in this story: I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review on how I did with this story, and I´ll see you in another fanfiction.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
